


Spray-On

by Zumberge



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Latex, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zumberge/pseuds/Zumberge
Summary: "'Latex-in-a-Can,'" Kiyoko read. "'Achieve that perfect love doll look!'  Sounds promising, tagline aside."





	Spray-On

"'Latex-in-a-Can,'" Kiyoko read. "'Achieve that perfect love doll look!' Sounds promising, tagline aside."

She turned the can over in her fingers, inspecting the label. The front half was taken up with the name, slogan, and color - "Passion Red" - and was remarkably discrete, as befitting something you probably wouldn't to draw attention to in public, or at all. The back, meanwhile, contained simple instructions, below which was a list of ingredients in writing so dense she suspected Emanuel Bronner had a hand in it.

"'Apply to exposed skin and hair. Latex-in-a-Can will begin to take effect immediately. Warning: Do not overdose.' It doesn't say how much that would be." Kiyoko gave a light shrug. "I guess three cans would count as an overdose, right Alexandra?" She set it down and began unbuttoning her blouse. "Clearly it works; let's see how."

Shedding her clothing, she stacked it neatly on a table before taking up the can again and removing the cap. She gave it a few shakes, mentally debating where to test it out first before settling on her free arm and, extending it, sprayed it down.

The spray came out in a thick mist the color of cherries, and as it coated her arm it gained a wet-looking sheen. A few seconds later it began to tighten, clinging to her like a second skin, and her hand felt as if it were encased in a balloon. She ran the fingers of her other hand across it, expecting it to be tacky but finding it bone dry. The coating grew more snug and her arm went numb; Kiyoko went to try to peel it off but found it stuck fast. A moment later the numbness suddenly disappeared, and she felt her fingers on her arm, seemingly through the coating.

She inspected her limb, finding two seams on either side. She held her hand up to the light, and it shone through the fingers with no obstructions inside. "So that's it. It's not just a look, is it Alexandra?" Grinning, she added, "well, let's get our money's worth."

Giving the can another few shakes, she raised one leg, spraying it down before doing the same to the other. As she coated her thighs the substance grew tight on her feet, stretching like webbing across her toes, causing them to merge together in one doll-like mass. She moved up her body, areas going snug, then numb, then returning to normal but for the newfound shine and texture, and the seams on the sides.

After spraying her hips and between her legs, Kiyoko went to move on to her stomach, but was caught off guard when the fluid seemed to seep inside of her. Her hand twitched and she gasped, mottling her chest with a shower of droplets as she was hit with a wave of sudden sensitivity. She reached her free hand down towards the cleft of her legs, hesitating before pulling it away. "No. Not yet."

She took a seat, flopping back on the large, half-inflated purple cushion in the center of the room, the friction creating the squeak of latex on latex as she settled in. Taking a moment, she admired her new skin and how the transformation was more than skin-deep as the opacity of her waist faded as she went further down, giving her legs a faint translucency.

Leaning back on the giant latex balloon she applied more of the spray, covering her stomach before bringing it up, spraying over one of her breasts and connecting it to her coated forearm. The substance tweaked her nipple as it tightened around it, and seconds later she felt something firm push out from somewhere inside of her as two white air nozzles appeared from her navel and breast. She ran her fingers around the one on her stomach, giving it a gentle tug; it was as much a part of her now as the rest of her. Moving her hand up, she brushed the nozzle on her nipple, and an electric tingling spread from it across her body. "Maybe I'll play with these later." Her head lifted as she heard a door slam. "Or let someone else play with them. Chloe! Come look at this!"

"Ki?" someone said from out of view. "What are you doing back so early? I thought you-" As she entered the room Chloe's eyes went wide. "Ki? What did you do? Is that... painted on?"

Kiyoko held up the can before tossing it to Chloe. "No, this is me. All me."

"Wow. It really works." She stared at the can in awe for a few seconds before her brow furrowed, and she glanced around. "Wait a minute, where's Alexandra?"

"Oh, you know," she said, reclining on the purple balloon. "She's around."


End file.
